


In The Darkness

by Lindnjean



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean





	In The Darkness

In the darkness there are scary things. Things that remind you of pain and fear. In the darkness these things thrive. Not everybody can see these scary things. In the darkness there are scary things.

In the darkness there is peace. Peace one finds in the stillness of the night. Not everyone can find the peace in the darkness. In the darkness there is peace.

In the darkness there is beauty. Only in the darkness can you see the beauty of a full moon reflecting on a lake, can you hear the beauty of the night wind around you, but not all know the beauty in the darkness. In the darkness there is beauty.

In the darkness there is knowledge. The kind of knowledge one can only get by knowing the secrets in the darkness. Knowledge that it's always darkest before the dawn. The knowledge of the darkness is not given to all. In the darkness there is knowledge.

In the darkness there is understanding. There is darkness inside everyone but not all understand that. Seeing the darkness in oneself will help to understand who you really are. Understanding who you really are is the first step to a happy life. Not everyone can find understanding in the darkness. In the darkness there is understanding.

In the darkness there is happiness. The type of happiness one can only know in the darkness. The darkness in the sky during that first kiss goodnight, the first time sleeping in a house you own, or that first night after after a baby is born. The happiness in the darkness doesn't find everyone. In the darkness there is happiness.


End file.
